A Chance Meeting
by heintz571
Summary: What would happen if Donna and Amy crossed paths in history


Title: A Chance Meeting

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Amy/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them but how I wish I did.

Summary: Amy is visiting London and meets up with Donna

Author's Note: This is for the brilliant jaded_jamie whom requested a meeting with Donna/Amy. Thanks for the suggestion my friend I do hope that you enjoy.

Walking down a street in London in 2008, Amy was not sure what she was supposed to do she had somehow gotten lost in the middle of London and had no idea where she was.

Coming up to a newspaper stand, that had an elderly man dozing on the tall stool, she knocked the counter.

Startled the man woke up, upon seeing the red head in front of him he asked politely, "What can I get for you love?"

"I was wondering if you had a map to the city." Amy asked as she scanned the booth for the item she requested.

Reaching under the counter he handed her a city map, "I hope this will be helpful. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Retrieving the map she handed the man the money required for payment and asked off handedly, "You wouldn't know of a place close by that serves a good cup of Scottish tea?"

Smiling he pointed to his right, "You can go down this street two blocks, then turn left and go two more blocks, then turn right, then a immediate left…"

Seeing her confused face he moved all the items inside the small hut, "It is a slow afternoon why don't I just bring you there myself. My name is Wilf, by the way."

"Amy, and thank you." she replied with a smile.

Following Wilf through the maze of streets he exclaimed as they ended their small talk, "You know my daughter has red hair similar to yours. My Donna is quite the feisty person when she wants to be but she has a heart of gold."

Turning he pointed a wrinkled finger at Amy, "I bet you are very similar as well, it seems to be a trait that all red heads tend to share."

Amy nodded her agreement, "Yeah, my friend tells me that sometimes, but coming from a man that is as crazier than I, he doesn't have to much room to talk."

Arriving at the outdoor café Wilf turned toward the young red head, "Well here we are, I do hope you enjoy your Scottish tea."

"Would you like to join me, it is the least I can do for bringing me here." Amy asked not really wanting to be alone.

"Oh I would love to but I am supposed to meet my Donna at another place down the road a bit."

Seeing Amy's crestfallen face Wilf reached for his cell, "Why don't I call my daughter and ask her to join us here."

"That would be great, and thanks."

He patted her hand, "No problem, just give me a minute."

Amy went to find a table giving him the privacy he needed to make his phone call. After a brief moment he hung up his phone and went to sit with the young woman.

"My Donna said she will be here shortly and to order her up some tea."

Once they placed their order with the waitress Wilf asked, "So why are you so far from home in the middle of London?"

"Oh you have no idea how far from home I am." Amy replied knowingly before continuing, "I have been traveling with a friend for awhile now and we ended up in London because he had to meet with someone."

"My Donna has been doing a bit of traveling with a friend as well, she is only here for a short amount of time then she will be off again."  
>Intrigued Amy asked, "So where has she traveled?"<p>

"Oh I am not sure if I can say, the places she visits are a bit eccentric, but she loves it and each time she comes home she is a better person then she was when she first started traveling."

Amy was about to reply when a voice spoke behind her, "Oi Gramps, I should have known that you would be enjoying tea with a beautiful woman."

Turning around Amy's mouth dropped as she immediately recognized, Donna as one of the former companions of the Doctor that she saw in the TARDIS file.

Wilf replied, "Of course, you know me I always like to be in the company of beautiful woman, just look at all the time I spend with you."

Coming to stand behind her grandfather, Donna kissed the top of his head, "You are such the charmer Gramps." Reaching out her hand to Amy she introduced herself, "Hello there my name is Donna."

Grasping the hand extended out to her Amy replied, "It is nice to meet you Donna."

As Donna settled down and fixed her tea, Amy took the opportunity to study the woman that traveled with the Doctor, as she talked things over with her grandfather. Amy immediately took a liking to her. It was obvious that Donna truly loved her family and when she talked about her travelling companion it was also obvious that she loved the Doctor as well.

Her internal musing was interrupted as Donna asked, "So is your traveling friend as weird as mine?"

"Oh I sorry, what I don't understand?"

"Gramps was telling me that you have been traveling with a friend as well and I was wondering if your friend is as weird as mine."

"Oh the Doctor is always weird in one way or another."

Donna just stared at Amy and whispered, "Did you just say the Doctor?"

Sheepishly Amy responded, "Yeah I did, and he is going to kill me."

Donna started to laugh unexpectedly, "Nah I don't think he is going to kill you. I can't tell you how many times I have let things slip without thinking. My advice is, don't let him know." Catching her breath Donna continued, "So does he change his suits as you travel with him?"

Amy just replied, "He doesn't wear suits. He is always in a tweed coat and a bow tie."

"It doesn't sound like you are traveling with the same Doctor as I, which one is he?"

"He told me that he was the eleventh Doctor and I really shouldn't say anymore. You know spoilers and all." Amy replied using one of River Songs catch phases.

Chuckling Donna replied, "Well that isn't a phrase I have heard yet, but it makes sense."

Wilf who was silent spoke up a bit confused, "So both of you travel with the Doctor but different versions of him?"

Amy and Donna replied in unison, "Yep, we do."

Shaking his head Wilf just took a sip of his tea and smiled, "Now that is definitely something to write about."

As the trio drank there tea Donna shared some of the adventures she had been on recently with the Doctor and Wilf chimed it with his own recounts as well. Amy just listened to the two of them and wondered if someday if she would be telling her story to others that knew the Doctor.

Donna looked at her watch, "I am sorry but I need to get going the Doctor is waiting for me. He is going to me to a planet called Zog.

Standing up Donna bent and gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek, "I will visit longer the next time we are in town."

Turning toward Amy, Donna extended her hand, "It was nice to meet you Amy. I have only one bit of advice for you."

Grabbing her hand Amy asked, "What is that?"

"The Doctor is very lonely and hides his emotions well but he needs us so be there for him. Also accept him for who he is and don't try to change him. He is perfect just how he is in any incarnation."

"I will remember that, thanks Donna, I will look forward to meeting up with you again."

Smiling Donna just nodded and headed back in the direction she came.

Wilf cleared his throat drawing Amy's attention, "Will my daughter be safe?"

Amy replied, "Yep, she will be safe we are always safe when we travel with the Doctor, he takes good care of us."

Amy cell rang, reaching in her pocket she answered, "Hello, okay I will be there soon."

As she hung up the phone Wilf asked, "So is it time for you to go back to your Doctor?"

"Yes, I am sorry but I need to go. Thank you for the tea and company Wilf."

"The pleasure was all mine, Amy. Now be careful out there and be safe."

Bending down Amy kissed his cheek, "I will I promise."

Wilf watched as the young woman hailed a taxi. Taking a sip of his tea he said a silent prayer for both of the fiery red heads, that travelled with the wonderful man, which called himself The Doctor.


End file.
